Diskussion:Kontroversen zu Mass Effect 3
__TOC__ Marauder Shields Marauder Shields ist zimlich cool aber solange mich keine Protestbewegung davon abhält werde ich den Artikel in kürze entfernen. Raffney 15:40, 22. Mär. 2012 (UTC) : Ich hab mich entschieden den Artikel doch zu behalten, Marauder Shields ist einfach zu cool^^ aber er sollte noch ausführlicher werden. : Raffney 20:16, 26. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :: Vielleicht kann man noch mehr zum Protest und dem Ende von Mass Effect 3 im Allgemeinen schreiben. Zum Beispiel auch zur Indoktrinations-Theorie und so. Dies sollte meiner Meinung nach aber alles in einem übergreifenden Artikel stehen. ::Gruß Twenny Disku 23:08, 26. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::Theorien sehe ich nicht so gerne in einem Artikel. ::Raffney 00:56, 27. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::: Wenn Marauder Shields schon stehen bleibt, sollte dementsprechend auch auf den Protest im Allgemeinen hingewiesen werden. Dazu gehören meiner Meinung nach auch die Fan-Therorien. Ansonsten stimme ich dir zu, Therorien haben in einer Wiki nichts verloren, aber in diesem Fall sehe ich es anders. Schließlich wollen wir informieren und einige Leute, die das Spiel noch nicht durchgespielt haben und sich nicht von Anfang an an den Diskussionen beteiligt haben, verlieren vielleicht etwas den Überblick. Da könnten wir dann anknüpfen ;) ::: Gruß Twenny Disku 09:26, 27. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::: Stimmt ::: Raffney 20:36, 27. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Cool, ich verliere nämlich selbst allmählich den Überblick :D Was haben wir denn alles? Den Retake Mass Effect Protest mit der Spendenaktion, die Indoktrinations- & Traum-Theorie, Marauder Shields halt ^^ noch was? :Gruß Twenny Disku 16:53, 28. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::Neuerdings sollen Cupcakes an BioWare gesendet werden. (Siehe) ::Raffney 17:45, 28. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe mich mal ans Werk gemacht, aber sage auch direkt, dass ich alleine nicht genügend Informationen habe um diesen Artikel allein zu schreiben ;) An erster Stelle stand bei mir die Anordnung des Artikels. Diese würde ich wie folgt aussehen lassen: * 1 Das Ende * 2 Negativpunkte des Endes * 3 Indoktrinations-Theorie * 4 Protestbewegung ** 4.1 Retake Mass Effect *** 4.1.1 Spendenaktion *** 4.1.2 Cupcake-Aktion ** 4.2 Marauder Shields * 5 Einzelnachweise So nun zu den Fragen: Fehlt da noch was? Was könnte man schreiben? Wer würde was schreiben? ^^ usw. usw. Ich bin gespannt :) - Gruß Twenny Disku 14:53, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) : Das ist schonmal ein guter Rahmen. Sobald ich Neuigkeiten sehe füge ich sie dann ein und wie wäre es wenn der Artikel auf der Frontseite vorgestellt wird? Ist ja momentan Thema Nr.1 in Mass Effect, die Enden, da könnten wir das Thema auch unter dem Topic Marauder Shields zusammenfassen. : Raffney 15:31, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :: Den Artikel habe ich schonmal ans Gerüst angepasst, fehlt lediglich der Inhalt. Bevor auf der Startseite präsentiert wird, sollte er sich besser noch mit etwas Text füllen. Und ein allgemeinerer Name wäre vielleicht nicht schlecht. Ich dachte zB an "Kontroversen zum Ende von Mass Effect 3" oder so etwas in der Art. :: Gruß Twenny Disku 16:34, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :: Ich hätte auch gern eine Unterkategorie die, das Ende verteidigt. Weil ich persönlich finde auch nicht alles schlecht dran und einiges sogar gut gelungen. Könnte ja die Diskussion drum etwas anfachen wenn man mal eine Pro Position aufzeigt und nicht immer nur alles Scheiße findet. :: Toremneon 12:27, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::: Finde die Idee gut könnte man ja als abschließende Unterkategorie nehmen. Dann folgt auf das ganze negative Blabla auch nochmal was positives, dadurch ist der Leser auch nicht direkt Contra-Mass Effect eingestellt ^^ ::: Gruß Twenny Disku 12:38, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Habe das direkt mal eingefügt, da ich sowieso gerade ein wenig am Artikel arbeite. Wir bräuchten auch mal einen Artikelnamen denn Marauder Shields trifft es ja nicht mehr ganz ;-) - Gruß Twenny Disku 12:41, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Logik Fehler Da gibs noch mehr Logik Fehler, beispielsweise wieso führt der Beam direkt dort auf die Citadel wo man am meisten Schaden anrichten kann? Also direkt vors Zentrale Controll Panel? Wieso ist Anderson vollkommen unverletzt? Wieso zieht Harbinger am Ende einfach ab wenn die Situation doch offensichtlich für die Reaper so brisant ist und ja tatsächlich sogar 2 Soldaten überleben und es bis zum Strahl schaffen, einfach mal durchhalten mit den riesen Laser bis sich keiner mehr bewegt und dann wars das oder wie? Weshalb hat man unendlich Munition? Woher weis Hackett das man es bis in die Citadel geschaft hat wenn es doch zuvor über Funk hieß alles wären tot? Wieso verfügt der Unbekannte über die Fähigkeit Shepards Körper zu steuern? Sowas wurde niemals vorher in Mass Effect auch nur erwähnt. Was ist das für ein Ort wo sich der Katalysator befindet? Weshalb wacht Shepard nur bei dem von den drei Enden auf wo man die Reaper zerstört? Gibt sicher sogar noch mehr.. Diese Fülle an Logik Fehlern allein macht es mir schon unmöglich zu glauben das wäre alles nur Zufall und BioWare ist einfach unachtsam geworden. Fahrlässigkeit ist das eine massive Logikfehler wo hin man sieht ist das andere.. Raffney 14:51, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) : Das stimmt wohl, ich weiß nur nicht ob wir wirklich alle mehrfach genannten Fehler auflisten sollten, es sind schließlich sehr viel. Einige davon kommen auch in der Indoktrinations-Theorie vor und würden so sowieso ihren Platz im Artikel erhalten. Ich würde maximal 5 Logikfehler und 5 offene Fragen einbringen. Das wären dann die meistgenannten und brisantesten. Aber als ich das schrieb fielen mir auch nur die ein die da stehen ^^ Du kannst gerne etwas hinzufügen oder austauschen ;) : Gruß Twenny Disku 15:07, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) : Eine Frage was die Keeper angeht ist doch eigentlich nicht so viel offen oder? Wurde zwar nicht direkt beantwortet aber im Subtext fand ich schon. Demnach sind die Keeper eine Lebensform die von den Reapern verändert und ihren Bedürfnissen angepasst wurden (ähnlich der Kollektoren) um das die Citadel instand zu halten und ihre Rückkehr durch die Citadel als Massenportal zu gewährleisten. : Toremneon 10:39, 31. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Umbenennung Dann hat mein Artikel ja doch überlebt :D Aber ist es nicht langsam an der Zeit den Artikel umzubennen? 93.131.59.213 13:49, 31. Mär. 2012 (UTC) : Das habe ich weiter oben auch schonmal erwähnt :D Ich haatte an sowas wie Kontroversen zum Ende von Mass Effect 3 gedacht ^^ - Gruß Twenny Disku 17:48, 31. Mär. 2012 (UTC) : Klingt doch gut, man kann ja Marauder Shields immer noch auf die Seite verweisen, aber wie führt man hier ne Umbenennung durch? Unregistriert find ich da keine Option. Gruß : 93.131.59.213 18:37, 31. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :: Schon geschehen ;) Umebnnungen kannst du mit der Option "Verschieben" durchführen. Bei Bearbeiten einfach auf den Pfeil klicken, steht dann direkt darunter. Zumindest bei angemeldeten Usern :D ::Gruß Twenny Disku Das ist jetzt der wohl längste Artikel Name ALLER Zeiten! Raffney 19:23, 31. Mär. 2012 (UTC) : Mir fiel jetzt nichts besseres ein... Vorschläge? :] : Gruß Twenny Disku 20:09, 31. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Verteidigung durch die Fans Der Artikel ist im Großen und Ganzen fertig es fehlen aber noch Bilder. Außerdem fehlt der Punkt "Meinungen der Fans" am Ende. Dazu kann ich jedoch nicht viel schreiben, aber ich hoffe, dass da jemand aushelfen kann. Ansonsten würde ich den Artikel als vorgestellten Artikel auf der Hauptseite einbinden, so wie es Raffney bereits vorschlug. Oder gibt es noch Einwände? - Gruß Twenny Disku 21:53, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) : Bin gerade am Feinschliff, wenn ich fertig bin kannste noch mal nen Blick drauf werfen und dann würd ich sagen können wir ihn auf der Hauptseite einfügen. : Raffney 23:25, 7. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :: Hab die Form etwas geändert aber inhaltlich ist alles top! Nur beim menschlichen Gehirn geriet ich etwas ins Zweifeln. Die Tatsache, dass unser Gehirn mit 1en und 0en arbeitet halte ich für falsch, da unser Gehirn ja durch chemische Prozesse funktioniert. Zahlen sind lediglich eine Erfindung der Menschen, die Computern quasi als Basis eingetrichtert wurde. Ähnlich den Buchstaben für gewisse Laute (so gibt es ja auch unterschiedliche Schriftzeichen). Aber ich kenne mich mit biologischen Fragen eher weniger aus und habe es daher erstmal so belassen. Vielleicht kannst du mich darüber nochmal aufklären :) :: Gruß Twenny Disku 17:54, 8. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :: Da gibt es schon erhebiche Unterschiede, siehe in diesem Artikel: :: http://www.uni-heidelberg.de/presse/ruca/ruca07-1/vorbild.html :: Nicht zu verachten ist auch der Fakt, das im Hirn viele Prozesse über Botenstoffe (Hormone) :: ablaufen, drum würde ich das erstmal rausnehnem, andere Meinungen? Gruß :: 93.131.53.216 10:11, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :: ::Der ÜLG-Antrieb kann keine Massenportale ersetzen. In ME1 heißt es, es sei unmöglich Ilos so zu erreichen, da es zu weit weg ist. :::Da habe ich den Verfasser auch bereits drauf hingewiesen, da wir uns ja anscheinend einig sind kann es wohl entfernt werden. :::Raffney 18:01, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Abschnitt Indoktrinations-Theorie Was ist denn da passiert? Ich habe gerade versucht mir den Text durchzulesen und sah auch gute Änderungen in der Form und Erklärung, aber im Abschnitt "Interpretationsmöglichkeiten" wurde es für mich immer schwieriger den Text zu verstehen. Es kam mir auch ein wenig vor, als ob teils eine Wertung in den Text miteingeflossen ist, was in meinen Augen absolut Fehl am Platz ist. Auch das Ende der Theorie fehlt gänzlich, was ich sehr Schade finde, da die Erklärungen der Verfasser immer auf dieses Ende hinauslaufen. Damit meine ich halt die Erklärung: Synthese=Husk, Kontrolle=Indoktrination erfolgreich, Zerstören=Indoktrination verhindert - Shepard wacht auf. Ich weiß zwar, dass mein Text absolut nicht perfekt war und war auch nicht zufrieden damit, veröffentlichte ihn jedoch, weil ich es nicht besser hinbekommen habe und auf Hilfe gehofft habe, aber diese Änderungen sind ja schon heftig. Ich will damit jetzt niemanden angreifen oder schlecht machen, ich weiß ja selber wie schwer es ist solch eine Theorie (auch noch sachlich) zu analysieren und zusammenzufassen, aber kann man hier in Zusammenarbeit wahrscheinlich viel mehr rausholen und das ist auch der Grund warum ich hier schreibe. Die Form habe ich bereits geändert, wollte es jedoch aufgrund meiner Kritik noch nicht veröffentlichen, da ich es ggf. falsch interpretiert habe und wichtige Fakten entfernt haben könnte. Habe es aber auf meinem Rechner gespeichert. Desweiteren frage ich mich auch was diese span-Codes bringen sollen? Die machen den Artikel nur unnötig groß und in der Bearbeitung unübersichtlich. Zumindest ich habe hier keinen Effekt gesehen, vorallem wenn sich die Codes ohne Inhalt selbst auflösen. Diese habe ich in meiner Überarbeitung übrigens auch entfernt. Vielleicht kann mir ja jemand den Effekt näher bringen. Gruß Twenny Disku 10:53, 8. Apr. 2012 (UTC) : Das isn Orkan durchgefegt! Ich meine ernsthaft, eine Interpretation vertritt immer einen Standpunkt.. : Ich wollte in den Artikel die Möglichkeiten zur Interpretationen offenlegen, das Resultat sind natürlich Theorien die auf Theorien aufbauen, kann schon verstehen das es schwer sein kann dem zu folgen besonders da ich darauf verzichtet habe jede einzelne Szene genau zu erläutern und auseinander zunehmen und deswegen weitgreifende Dinge zusammenlegen musste. : Zu den drei Endmöglichkeiten, ich sehe letztlich keinen unterschied zwischen einen Indoktrinierten und einen Husk. : Aber ich würde nach all dem nun sagen es sollte lediglich die Möglichkeit zu Interpretation erwähnt werden da alles andere auf kurz oder lang wahrscheinlich nur wieder zu weiteren Diskussionen führen dürfte. : Raffney 20:53, 9. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :: Mit dem Standpunkt ist klar, aber wir sollten versuchen klarzumachen, dass wir es aus der Sicht der Verfasser schreiben und keinerlei Sicht teilen, sondern neutral dazu stehen. :: Fand es auch gut, dass du nicht jede einzelne Szene miteingebaut hast, aber vielleicht kann man das in der Form nochmal etwas ändern. :: Es geht bei den drei Endmöglichkeiten nicht um unsere eigene Meinung, sondern um die der Verfasser, daher finde ich es schon sehr wichtig. Auch da es den Abschluss der Argumentationen bildet. :: Ganz streichen würde ich es nicht, da es ja schon viel Aufmerksamkeit erregt hat und Diskussionen am Rande fördern doch nur die Qualität des Artikels ;-) :: Gruß Twenny Disku 22:04, 9. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::: Absolut! ::: Raffney 18:03, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::: Irgendwie verstehe ich dieses "anderson ist hinter ihr/ihm" -Argument nicht. ::: anderson sagt ja selbst, dass sich die wände bewegen und der raum plötzlich ganz anders ist. Also kann sich der abschnitt, in dem anderson war, hinter shep befundenhaben-dann haben sich die wände verschoben, und er war plötzlich woanders. Wenn man über die brücke geht kann man links und rechts weitere übergänge sehen-vll ist also der abschnitt mit anderson rotiert und einen nach rechts oder links gewandert. ::: ::: Bestimmt 70% der angeblichen Hinweise kann man irgendwie mehr oder weniger plausibel wegerklären. ::: Raffney 16:12, 24. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::: Da gebe ich dir recht. Zum Beispiel wird auch behauptet, dass die Reaper den Strahl nicht mehr bewachen würden als Shepard diesen betritt, aber gehen wir davon aus, dass wirklich alle Tod sind (Shepard und Anderson mal ausgenommen) und die restlichen Truppen sich zurückziehen, wäre es auch denkbar dass die Reaper die überlebenden Truppen verfolgen und der Strahl deshalb unbewacht ist. Ich meine auch einen Reaper über Shepard "springen" zu sehen, als dieser wieder aufwacht. :::: Egal welche Seite man anschaut, es kann fast alles wegargumentiert werden. Mass Effect hat auch ein wenig was von Hollywood abbekommen, sonst würde Shepard den Angriff des Vorboten gar nicht überleben und das Spiel würde mit dem Sturmlauf enden. Von daher würde ich nicht alles auf die goldwaage legen. Aber die Verfechter und Gegner der Theorie tuen es halt ;-) :::: PS: Beim Bearbeiten bitte nicht die 4 Tilden "~~~~" vergessen. :::: Gruß Twenny Disku 13:22, 25. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::: Wer einmal zweifelt, zweifelt zum Ende am besten am Zweifel. :::: Raffney 18:19, 25. Apr. 2012 (UTC)